Naval Expeditionary Force
The Naval Expeditionary Force or NEF, is the military element of the United Earth Federation trained in naval assault operations. Members of the NEF are called marines. Organization The NEF is organized into detachments (often called units), which are formations of exactly 30 men, led by 1-3 officers. They are split into 3 combat sections of 9 men and a command section composed of a commander, communicator and corpsman (The commander can be a O-1 to O-3, while the other two rank from E-5 to O-1). The combat sections consist of a section leader (E-5) leading two teams of 1 team leader (E-4) and 3 riflemen (E-1 to E-3). The detachments/units are numbered separately, when an entire detachment dies in combat their number is retired and put on a memorial plaque. The sections are numbered within a detachment, ranging from 1-4 (including the command section), the teams are labeled alphabetically within the detachment, ranging from A-F, the section leader is not considered a part of their respective combat section, but instead falls under the command section. When more than 1 detachment is present in a area of operations (AO), a task force is created, which is led by a O-4 or higher depending on size. The highest amount of detachments is 40 (1200 combat personnel), commanded by a O-8. Training Recruits spend 1 month in boot-camps located on Earth after which they are assigned to a active-duty detachment with which they will continue their training for another 3 months before becoming marines. In boot-camp they are trained in basic combat, discipline, military speech and protocol. While in the detachments they will learn about team tactics, different types of combat, survival and basic medical and mechanical operations. After the 4 month training they earn the rank of E-1 and usually remain in the detachment they were assigned to. Deployment On-board operations Any ship with more than 10 crew can have a compliment of 4 marines (1 team) assigned to it, larger ships have designated marine barracks on-board and preassigned combat sections or entire detachments depending on role and size. The largest marine-carrying ships are the assault carriers, which can transport around 1200 marines (40 detachments), when more than 1 detachment is present on a ship a O-4 with their staff is assigned to maintain order and coordinate operations. Transportation The marines ride in either a drop-ship, boarding pod or shuttle. The drop-ship can carry 30 marines (1 detachment) with 4 additional seats, collapsed in the forward panel. The boarding pod can fit 9 marines (1 section) and is used for ramming the enemy vessel or structure after which the front ramp shoots outwards and the marines charge out. The shuttle can transport only 4 marines (1 team) and is mainly used for ship-to-ship transport, recon missions and prisoner transport. Special Operations Detachments Detachment 001 Known as The Guards, specialized in close-protection of VIPs, tasked with protecting the Fleet Admiral on-board the flagship. Characterized by heavy armor, expandable shields and advanced integrated sensors. Detachment 016 Known as The Pathfinders, specialized in recon operations, tasked with information gathering. Characterized by the use of advanced optical and communication systems, long range weapons and terrain specific armor. Detachment 028 Known as The Raiders, specialized in boarding operations, tasked with training other detachments when not deployed. Characterized by heavy armor with full face protection and a white skull painted over it, with blood red optics representing the eyes of the skull, the number 28 is painted in red somewhere on the armor as well. Detachment 035 Known as The Bullfrogs, specialized in Zero-G combat, tasked with training other detachments and rescue operations. Characterized by an advanced long-range jetpack and HF-LR antenna resembling a crest on top of the helmet. Detachment 051 Known as The Ghosts, specialized in stealth operations, tasked with REDACTED. Characterized by the usage of stealth suits, very light armor and an arsenal of various cold weapons. Detachment 075 Known as The Rangers, specialized in all-terrain long-range (ATLR) missions, tasked with operating behind enemy lines and extensive information gathering. Characterized by light armor, large backpacks and use of camouflage. Category:Organizations